We will test the hypotheses that discontinuation of GnRH agonist therapy of sexual precocity will result in 1) recapitulation of the developmental changes in hormone secretion seen in normal puberty and 2) these changes will subsequently produce an increase in the night-time pulsatile secretion of GH. These hypotheses will be tested by evaluating the gonadotropin, sex steroid, GH and Sm-C secretory profiles of subjects with true precocious puberty following discontinuation of GnRH agonist therapy and control groups.